Question: Last week, Jessica and Ben decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Kevin to time them with a stopwatch. Jessica sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 59.12 seconds. When it was Ben's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 29.45 seconds. How much faster was Ben than Jessica in seconds?
To find how much faster Ben was than Jessica, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Jessica's time - Ben's time = difference in times. ${5}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ Ben was 29.67 seconds faster than Jessica.